


The Little Marks

by tirsynni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward took some satisfaction in watching Roy bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Old giftmas fic for lj-user hellbentllama. :)

Edward bit Roy’s chest hard. There were multiple reasons for that: he had to keep quiet so Al wouldn’t hear them where he was reading quietly in the next room; he just wanted to see the bastard bleed.  
  
And he wanted some mark of his on Roy for the next person who fucked the bastard to see.  
  
It hurt, Roy hard and hot inside of him, fucking into him with too much friction and too little preparation, but Edward liked it that way, liking the reminder for later and liking to watch the smug sonuvabitch fall apart just for him. Edward tightened around Roy, just to hear him gasp.  
  
It helped to know that the lack of preparation hurt Roy a little, too.  
  
Roy groaned in his ear, low and guttural, and Edward spitefully bit down harder. Copper and heat exploded in his mouth, and Roy stuttered around him, within him.  
  
Roy had him pinned to his office wall by both his weight and his cock, but Edward knew he could take Roy down so easily right now, armed with automail limbs wrapped tightly around Roy while Roy’s pants settled loosely around his hips, ready to trip him up. How easily he could kick Roy’s ass right then pleasured Edward more than Roy’s desperate thrusts.  
  
Even as Roy groaned in Edward’s ear, Edward’s mind didn’t stop. Ws Roy like this with everyone? All his pretty little ladies? Or did he like young men, so rare to him?  
  
Or did he just like the power he held over Edward right then? Maybe it was that that turned the bastard on.  
  
Edward tightened his grip with his automail arm, enough to feel Roy flinch, and reached down to tug at his own cock with his flesh hand. Enough of this bullshit. Al was waiting.  
  
“Come on, you bastard,” Edward hissed against Roy’s bloodied chest. “Come on!”  
  
He tightened around Roy just as he tightened his grip on his own cock. They came together quietly, and as Edward panted against Roy’s chest, he prided himself on his timing. He was good.  
  
He spitefully wiped his dirty hand on Roy’s pants as Roy backed away. To Edward’s satisfaction, Roy didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“I suppose as long as there are no other mishaps, there would be no problems with your latest plan,” Roy said smoothly, like he hadn’t been panting and grunting in Edward’s ear like an animal a second ago. The Colonel returned with each piece of clothing he put on, but the Bastard never went away. “Just try to keep the property damage to a minimum.”  
  
Edward grunted and reached for his own clothes. “Yeah, yeah, Bastard.”  
  
His ass hurt when he walked, but Edward was good about that.  
  
Wait until Hawkeye saw the white stains on the Colonel’s uniform.


End file.
